<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobio's Best Friends are His Sugar Daddies by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112844">Tobio's Best Friends are His Sugar Daddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Old Teamates [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Ice Play, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Model Kindaichi Yuutarou, Multi, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Photographer Kunimi Akira, Power Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Spoiled Kageyama Tobio, Sugar Baby Kageyama Tobio, Sugar Daddy Kindaichi Yuutarou, Sugar Daddy Kunimi Akira, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kindaichi Yuutarou, Top Kunimi Akira, Underage Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio is in high school and starts to figure out what he wants in life. He starts to think about relationship and starts to think that he wants to have sugar daddies. Yuutarou is a model and best friends with Tobio and Akira is a photographer and he's best friends with Tobio. So when they find out that Tobio wants sugar daddies, they know what to do. Since they have good jobs and making good money, they give Tobio an idea that Tobio will absolutely love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kunimi Akira, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Hanamaki Takahiro, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Old Teamates [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tobio Tells His Best Friends His Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio have been thinking about his love life and starts think about getting two sugar daddies. He's been think about his two best friends and thinks about even though Yuutarou is a model and Akira is a photographer, they treat him with respect. The more he thinks about them the more he wants them. But he's afraid that they don't want to be his sugar daddies. But when they find out that Tobio wants them to be their sugar baby, they starts giving him hints that they will love to be their sugar daddies. But Tobio is dense so it's up to Tooru and Hajime to help Tobio to figure out that Akira and Yuutarou want to be his sugar daddies. When Tobio does figure it out, he's is shock and hopes it's not to late to make this relationship happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio is in high school when he finds out what he wants for a relationship. Tobio been thinking about it for awhile and he keeps coming up with the same thing. He wants to have sugar daddies that will treat him like a king or prince. He's mind keeps going to his two best friends that are a couple years older than him and is a model and photographer. They always see each other and they treat Tobio with so much respect. So Tobio comes to the conclusion that he wants those two to be his sugar daddies. He wants them not just they make good money but for the fact they know how to handle him and knows how to treat him like a prince/king. He is knock out of his thoughts when his phone goes off. He picks it off his desk and he opens up his phone and see messages from Akira and Yuutarou. </p>
<p>BitchyYuu:</p>
<p>Tobs!! U won't believe what Akira did today</p>
<p>SmartAssAki:</p>
<p>He he</p>
<p>SpoilTobs:</p>
<p>What did he do</p>
<p>BitchyYuu:</p>
<p>I went to the set to do more pictures today for the sport magazine and this bitch here was the photographer and didn't even think to give me an head ups</p>
<p>SmartAssAki::</p>
<p>I forgot 😘</p>
<p>BitchyYuu:</p>
<p>I'm not believing you for one second</p>
<p>SmartAssAki:</p>
<p>Tobs does, right Tobs? 😘😘</p>
<p>BitchyYuu:</p>
<p>Nooo, he'll be on my side, Right Tobs? 😘😘😘</p>
<p>SpoilTobs:</p>
<p>Srry Aki but I'm siding with Yuu cause you never forget where you're working at</p>
<p>BitchyYuu:</p>
<p>Ha! </p>
<p>SmartAssAki:</p>
<p>Damn you and your observations Tobs </p>
<p>SpoilTobs:</p>
<p>Hehe 😊</p>
<p>They talk for a few more minutes before Akira and Yuutarou has to go back to their shoot. So once again Tobio is one with his thoughts. The more he thinks about and starts to think that they won't want him that way. So he grabs his phone and text the one person who can help him get Akira and Yuutarou to know his secret. </p>
<p>BabyTobs:</p>
<p>Hajime!!!!! I need you're help...</p>
<p>MomIwa:</p>
<p>What's up? </p>
<p>BabyTobs:</p>
<p>R u with Aki n Yuu?</p>
<p>MomIwa:</p>
<p>Yeah, </p>
<p>Why? </p>
<p>BabyTobs:</p>
<p>Can u tell them something for me so u can telle rejection</p>
<p>MomIwa:</p>
<p>Sure? </p>
<p>BabyTobs:</p>
<p>Thanks,</p>
<p>I need u to tell them that I want them to be my sugar daddies</p>
<p>MomIwa:</p>
<p>I'll tell them that</p>
<p>But u do know they don't reject u</p>
<p>BabyTobs:</p>
<p>Ik, but I don't want to take the chance</p>
<p>MomIwa:</p>
<p>Okay</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hajime puts his phone to sleep and walks up to Akira. </p>
<p>"Hey I need to take to you and Yuutarou," Hajime says. </p>
<p>"Okay, come on," Akira says and starts walking to Yuutarou's make up station. </p>
<p>Yuutarou is complaining to Tooru about the makeup. </p>
<p>"Yo, Yuutarou, Hajime has something to tell us," Akira says. </p>
<p>"What's up?" Yuutarou says. </p>
<p>"Okay so I was talking to Tobio and he told me something very interesting," Hajimes says crossing his arms. </p>
<p>"Well what is it? Is he okay?" Akira asks concern. </p>
<p>"He's want you and Yuutarou to be his sugar daddy," Hajime says. </p>
<p>Akira and Yuutarou's eyes brightens up and they have a huge smile on their face. </p>
<p>"We would love to," Akira says grabbing his phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>SmartAssAki: changed his name to SmartAssDaddy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SmartAssDaddy changed BitchyYuu to BitchyDaddy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BitchyDaddy changed SpoiledTobs to SpoilBaby</em>
</p>
<p>SpoilBaby:</p>
<p>Okay?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Akira let a sound of frustration at his baby denseness. Hajime is by him chuckling when he looks at Akira's phone. Tooru does the same thing by Yuutarou when he looks over at his phone. </p>
<p>"We will take care of Tobio and you guys finish your shoot," Hajime says the other two boys nods their heads and goes back to their shoot. </p>
<p>Tooru and Hajime grabs their jackets and they leave the set to go over to Tobio's apartment. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tobio keeps glancing at his phone to see if he will get anymore messages. He never receive any messages and that makes him more nervous. It phone beats so he quickly looks at the message and see it's message from Akira and Yuutarou. </p>
<p>SmartAssDaddy:</p>
<p>Hey after we get done with the shoot, do you wanna come over to my house? </p>
<p>BitchyDaddy:</p>
<p>U should cause we miss you 😘😘</p>
<p>SpoilBaby:</p>
<p>Okay 💕</p>
<p>Now this means only two things, one Hajime told them and they're accepting him or two, Hajime hasn't told them yet. Tobio is guessing on the second option when he hears someone knocking on his door. He gets up and answer the door and see Tooru and Hajime. </p>
<p>"You're dense," Tooru says. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Tobio says tilting his head. </p>
<p>"Can we come in?" Hajime asks. </p>
<p>Tobio moves out of the way and let them inside the apartment. They go to the couch and sit down. </p>
<p>"Okay so here's the low down, I told Akira and Yuutarou what you said and clearly they accept you since they change your nickname but you're dense and can't read between the lines," Tooru says. </p>
<p>Tobio just stares at them till everything comes together. </p>
<p>"Ooh," Tobio says. </p>
<p>Hajime and Tooru chuckles at him and they move on to talking about the shoot. They talk till someone knocks on the door again. So Tobio gets up and answers the door and see Akira and Yuutarou. </p>
<p>"Wait it's already that late?" Tooru asks. </p>
<p>"It is eight," Yuutarou says. </p>
<p>"Oh," Hajime says. </p>
<p>"How about we all eat out and it will be my treat," Akira says. </p>
<p>Everyone agrees and pile into Akira's car with Akira and Hajime in front and the rest in the back. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner goes by smoothly and Tobio finds himself sitting between Akira and Yuutarou as Hajime drives  back to Tobio's apartment. When they make it there, Hajime and Tooru leaves and the trio goes inside and grabs some clothes for Tobio before they leave and goes to their house. No one talks about the sugar daddy topic and Tobio is just confuse. When Tobio steps into the living room of their house, Akira wraps his arms around Tobio and whispers in his ear. </p>
<p>"This is going to be your new house, sugar baby," Akira says against his ear with a smirk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the day Tobio moves in with Akira and Yuutarou. First night they lay out all the rules and all of their kinks and everything like that. They shows Tobio around the house and where he is going to sleep in. The next day Tobio finds himself at a photo shoot with Akira and Yuutarou. Tobio ends up getting suck into the shoot with Yuutarou. At home, things get pretty heated after Akira and Yuutarou sees the pictures of Tobio from the shoot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou goes to Tobio's apartment to move Tobio into their house. Everything goes smoothly and it only take a four hours to fully move Tobio in. After everyone finishes they all collapses onto the couch. </p>
<p>"Do you guys wanna eat out today? Cause I don't feel like cooking," Akira says. </p>
<p>Everyone hums in agreement so everyone once again pile into Yuutarou's car and go and eat out. Att he restaurant, Tobio sits between Akira and Yuutarou. </p>
<p>"How are you?" Akira asks. </p>
<p>"Good, tired from moving everything but good," Tobio says smiling. </p>
<p>"I'm glad," Akira says kissing Tobio's cheek. </p>
<p>Yuutarou chuckles beside him and kisses Tobio's cheek as well. Tobio blushes and kisses both their cheeks. They go back to small talk and they end up talking about their jobs.</p>
<p>"Wait you have a shoot tomorrow?" Yuutarou asks Akira. </p>
<p>"Yeah, and so do you so Tobio are you gonna be okay home alone tomorrow?" Akira asks Tobio. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I might make it a lazy day," Tobio says giggling. </p>
<p>"That's fine," Akira says chuckling. </p>
<p>Their food comes soon and they continue to talk about their work. They tell Tobio all the rules and Tobio tells them his kinks. He lucky that the others picked to ignore them since they know they need to know everything. They finish their food and they goes back home. </p><hr/>
<p>Tobio wakes up and looks for his boyfriends. He finds the bed is empty so he opens his eyes and see that he's alone in the room. He gets up and changes into one of Yuutarou's shirt and goes down stairs. He looks around the living room and see no one. When he goes to the kitchen, he sees food on the island and a note by the plate. He picks up the note and reads it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Morning baby, sorry we're not there when you wake up. The times got change to earlier so that hopefully we can go home earlier. But we did make sure to make you food and you have milk cartons in the fridge for you as well. We love you and text us whenever you want, love u angel &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A/Y</em>
</p>
<p>Tobio smiles at the note before grabbing his phone and heating up the food. </p>
<p>SpoilBaby:</p>
<p>Morning 😊😊</p>
<p>Tobio puts his phone on the island and goes to the fridge and grabs a carton of milk and stick the straw in and starts drinking it. He finishes heating up his food so he grabs it and sets it on the island. He goes to take a bite when his phone goes off. </p>
<p>SmartAssDaddy:</p>
<p>Mornin sunshine</p>
<p>BitchyDaddy:</p>
<p>Morning beautiful</p>
<p>SmartAssDaddy:</p>
<p>How do u feel about coming to our shoot today? </p>
<p>SpoilBaby:</p>
<p>Am I allowed?</p>
<p>BitchyDaddy:</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>SpoilBaby:</p>
<p>Okay, I'll come but someone need to come pick me up</p>
<p>BitchyDaddy:</p>
<p>We got that covered</p><hr/>
<p>Issei was the one who actually is the one who picked Tobio up. Now Tobio is sitting at Yuutarou's makeup station. Today they are doing a Christmas shoot and they can't get Yuutarou to put him into a dress. Tobio sighs and walks up to Takahiro. </p>
<p>"Hey, if You doesn't wanna wear the dress, I can," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"Really!?" Takahiro asks hopefully. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Tobio says smiling. </p>
<p>Takahiro squeals and runs up to Akira and Yuutarou and tells them what Tobio said. So the quickly get Tobio back in Yuutarou's make up station and quickly does his makeup. The dress fits Tobio perfectly so does the thigh socks and heels. Akira is in charge of pictures and he's excited that he gets to take pictures of his boyfriend. He has Tobio suck on a candy cane as looking cute as possible. Has Tobio has fake snow falling around him and has Tobio act like he's enjoying the snow. He has Tobio laying down and again looking cute as possible. For the last picture he has Tobio lean forward and rest a hand one of his knee and has him blows a kiss and wink at the camera. Once Tobio was done, he has Yuutarou join Tobio into some pictures. Those pictures goes from them looking extremely sexy to a funny picture and lastly make them looks completely adorable. They finally finishes and Tobio takes Yuutarou's seat again. Yuutarou walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his head. </p>
<p>"You look adorable as a model," Yuutarou says grabbing the makeup remover wipes. </p>
<p>"Really?" Tobio asks as he closes his eyes when Yuutarou starts wiping the makeup off. </p>
<p>"You do," Yuutarou says kissing Tobio's nose. </p>
<p>Tobio scrunches up his nose which makes Yuutarou chuckle at him. Akira comes over a few minutes later and kisses Tobio's cheek. </p>
<p>"You look cute on camera," Akira says. </p>
<p>"Thanks," Tobio says blushing. </p>
<p>Tobio changes back into his clothes as Akira and Yuutarou talks about the pictures. When Tobio walks back to them, he see that they're talking to Issei and Takahiro. When they notice Tobio, Issei and Takahiro smiles at him. </p>
<p>"You did really good today," Issei says. </p>
<p>"Thanks, I was actually nervous at first," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"That's normal," Takahiro says shrugging his shoulders. </p>
<p>Tobio chuckles and they talk more about how the nerves goes away. </p><hr/>
<p>Once Tobio and then go home, Tobio lays on the couch with his head on Yuutarou's lap. Yuutarou sits on the couch and let Tobio use his head as he watch the t.v. as Akira sits in the floor at the coffee table. He is on his laptop looking through all the pictures he took of Tobio. The pictures gains the attention of Yuutarou and the more they look at the pictures the more they want to pounce on Tobio. </p>
<p>"Hey Tobio," Akira calls out as he closes his laptop. </p>
<p>He stands up and turns around his face the boy who is now sitting up. Yuutarou is sitting on his knees and he has the same look as Akira does. </p>
<p>"I have a feeling this night is taking a turn," Tobio says. </p>
<p>"Damn straight," The older boys says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tobio Fun Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Yuutarou shows Tobio a new side of themselves and rocks his world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira picks up Tobio and carries him to the bedroom with Yuutarou right behind him. He drops Tobio down onto the bed. He quickly remove his shirt and so does Yuutarou. The climb onto the bed and remove Tobio's clothes. </p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful," Yuutarou says running his hands down Tobio's body. </p><p>He purposely avoids Tobio's dick and teases the rest of his body. </p><p>"Can't wait till I'm fucking up your insides with my huge cock," Yuutarou says as he runs his hands up and down his thighs. </p><p>Tobio moans and bucks his hips against Yuutarou's stomach. </p><p>"Seems to me that someone has size kink," Akira says as he runs his hands wander all over Tobio's chest and stomach. </p><p>"Than this is gonna be interesting, cause I'm not the only one who's big," Yuutarou whispers against Tobio's thigh. </p><p>Tobio let out a loud moan and feels his dick twitch. Akira chuckles and grips his member and jerks Tobio off. </p><p>"You're so cute and has a cute little dick," Akira says as he moves his hand faster. </p><p>Tobio bites his lips when he feels Yuutarou's tongue lapping at his rim. He leans back and easily slips a finger inside of Tobio. </p><p>"Damn, have you ever been with anyone else? Or finger yourself and use a dildo by yourself?" Yuutarou says as he slips in a second finger. </p><p>"I finger myself," Tobio admits. </p><p>"Hmm, by judging how loose you are, I bet you always finger you self at least once a day," Yuutarou says as he slips in two more fingers. </p><p>Tobio moans as Akira continues to jerk him off and starts biting and sucking on his nipples. Yuutarou finds his prostate and starts abusing it as Tobio let out loud moans and whines. </p><p>"You know Tobio, you actually sounds like a slut right now, but that's okay, we will treat you like a slut," Akira says with a dangerous smirk. </p><p>Tobio gulps and soon find himself with his face against the sheets and his ass in the air. He feels two pair of hands on hin and rubbing all over his back and to his ass. </p><p>"Damn, such a beautiful body, I can't wait till we destroy it," Akira says spanking Tobio. </p><p>Tobio moans and moves back for more. He hears them chuckles and then feels one of them spanking him again. </p><p>"Such a good slut," Yuutarou says kneading the stingy flesh. </p><p>They continue to spank him and Tobio feels his orgasm approaching. </p><p>"I-I'm close," Tobio moans out. </p><p>The movement stops and Tobio let out a whine and wiggle his ass for more. </p><p>"Whore, getting off by getting spank, you really are a fucking whore," Akira says. </p><p>Tobio moans at his words and feels an hand wrap around the base of his dick. </p><p>"You're a dirty little slut, so this is how this is going to work, you can only cum when as give you permission, but if you cum before we get you permission, you will be punished," Akira says letting go of Tobio's dick. </p><p>"Do Akira make himself clear?" Yuutarou asks gripping Tobio's ass. </p><p>Tobio moans which cause Tobio to get spank. </p><p>"Answer him whore," Akira says with a dangerous tone. </p><p>"Ye-yes," Tobio moans out. </p><p>His boyfriends smirs and Yuutarou slams three fingers into Tobio as Akira goes back to jerking him off. Akira leans over Tobio's body and whispers in his ear. </p><p>"Cum," Akira says in his ear. </p><p>Tobio comes with a hard shout and all over the sheets underneath him. </p><p>"Good boy, but we're not done with you," Yuutarou says as he removes his fingers out of Tobio. </p><p>"Lay on your back," Akira says. </p><p>Tobio rolls onto his back and let Yuutarou and Akira position however they wanted. Yuutarou settles between his legs and places both on his arms and slams into Tobio. Tobio arch his back and grips the sheets. </p><p>"Fuck," Tobio says loudly. </p><p>Yuutarou places a hand on the headboad as he places his other hand on his hip as he starts roughly fucking into Tobio. Tobio screams loudly and scratches up Yuutarou's arms and back. Yuutarou hisses through clench teeth and leans down and captures his lips. He swallows all his moans and moves Tobio's legs to his waist. Yuutarou breaks the kiss and starts leaving hickies down his neck. Tobio feels himself getting close again and clenches around Yuutarou. </p><p>"I-I'm close again," Tobio says throwing his head back against the pillows. </p><p>Yuutarou wraps his hand around Tobio and starts jerking Tobio off to the pace if his thrusts. </p><p>"Than cum slut," Yuutarou says into his ear. </p><p>Tobio comes with a loud moan and with his body shaking. Yuutarou goes it pull out but Tobio locks his ankles together to keep Yuutarou in. </p><p>"Please cum in me," Tobio says with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>Yuutarou nods his head and starts thrusting into Tobio harshly and feels Tobio clenching around him. </p><p>"Want me to breed your cute pussy?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>Tobio nods his head and feels his member twitch at his words. </p><p>"Than I'll breed you, I'll breed you real good," Yuutarou says pulling away. </p><p>He thrusts in deep and come, he rides out orgasm and feel Tobio milking him dry. When Yuutarou pulls out, he watch his cum dribble out of Tobio and onto the sheets. </p><p>"My turn," Akira says. </p><p>Yuutarou moves to the side and Akira sits between Tobio's legs. He bends Tobio in half and examine his destroyed hole. </p><p>"Damn, baby girl, Yuu really did wreck your pussy, and I can't wait to destroy it some more," Akira says as he places Tobio's legs onto his shoulders. </p><p>He slams into Tobio and grips his thighs and set a ruthless pace. Tobio starts screaming in pleasure and grips the sheets. He locks eyes with Akira and feel drool running down his chin. </p><p>"I love you so fucking much Tobio, you're such a good little whore for us," Akira says as he bites Tobio's leg. </p><p>Tobio is close again and he starts whimpering. </p><p>"Close?" Akira asks. </p><p>Tobio nods his head and Akira grips his member and starts thrusting him off to his pace. Akira comes first but doesn't stop thrusting into Tobio. </p><p>"Cum Tobio," Akira says breathless. </p><p>Tobio clenches Akira and milks him dry as he comes all over his stomach again. </p><p>The gently clean Tobio and put him clean clothes. They change the sheets and places Tobio on the sheets and curl up to him on either side. When they know Tobio is asleep, they go to sleep as well. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's gonna be one of those isn't it?" Akira asks a stressed out Yuutarou.</p><p>Yuutarou just gives him a look before going back to putting on his makeup. </p><p>"Yeah," Yuutarou says letting out a sigh. </p><p>Issei and Tooru comes over and they look just as stress. </p><p>"Damn, you guys has it bad," Akira says grabbing his phone. </p><p>"Shut up," Tooru snaps. </p><p>Akira sends his message before pouting at Tooru. </p><p>"Sorry," Tooru mutters. </p><p>"Eh, it's fine," Akira says shrugging. </p><p>"Guys it's time for more pictures," Hajime announces as he walks over with Issei. </p><p>"We're coming," Akira says grabbing his camera. </p><hr/><p>Tobio walks into the studio and waves at the workers who smiles and waves at him. He goes to Yuutarou's make up station and sits in his seat and watches the photoshoot. </p><p>"Hey Tobs," Hajime says walking up to him. </p><p>"Hey, y'all okay? Akira says everyone is stress and wanted me to come to see if I can calm all of you down," Tobio says. </p><p>"Yeah this photoshoot is rough since it's long, but we're managing and it might go by smoothly with you here now," Hajime says leaning against the station. </p><p>"Glad that I can make everyone happy," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Yuutarou asks with a smile as he walks to his station. </p><p>"I texted him and ask if he can come over to calm all you guys down," Akira says. </p><p>"Well it is working," Tooru says. </p><p>Tobio smiles and talk to them as the models gets ready for the next set of pictures. The rest of the shoot goes by smoothly and Akira talks Tobio into being his model again. Tobio agrees and let Akira takes pictures of him. So when they get home, they eat take out and cuddle up on the couch where they end up falling asleep at. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dressing Room Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tobio come on, we wanna see you," Akira says from the outside of the dressing room. </p><p>"You two can come in," Tobio answers as he opens the door. </p><p>Yuutarou and Akira goes into the dressing room and look at Tobio. Tobio is trying on a over sized sweater with some thigh socks. </p><p>"Damn baby you look so fucking sexy in that," Akira says husky. </p><p>Tobio smiles and sits down in the seat in the room and spread his legs. </p><p>"You naughty boy," Yuutarou says when he sees that Tobio has no underwear. </p><p>"Now I know why you wanted us to come in here," Akira adds. </p><p>"Maybe I need to be teached a lesson," Tobio says moveing his hand down to play with his entrance. </p><p>He doesn't put a finger in since Yuutarou grips his wrist and pulls it away. </p><p>"Now now Tobs you know you aren't allowed to touch yourself without our permission," Akira says voice fully of authority. </p><p>Tobio shivers as Yuutarou release his wrist and pulls the sweater up till Tobio's nipples are exposed. He kisses down his body and takes Tobio's dick into his mouth. Akira sits beside Tobio and shoves three fingers into Tobio's mouth. Tobio moans and sucks on his fingers as he grips and pulls Yuutarou's hair. Yuutarou deep throat Tobio and swallows around him repeatedly. Tobio comes quickly and moans around Akira's fingers. By the time they leave the dressing room Akira and Yuutarou got to fuck Tobio. They ends up buying him the sweater and thigh socks and a lot of more clothing. </p><p>"I never knew that I would love being a sugar baby," Tobio mumbles in the back seat. </p><p>"It's only going to get a lot better," Akira says smirking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We finally have a day off," Yuutarou says collapsing onto the couch. </p><p>Tobio giggles and crawls over him to lay on top on him. </p><p>"You're so fucking light," Yuutarou comments as he wraps his arms around the youngest waist. </p><p>Akira comes out of the kitchen and sits by his boyfriends. </p><p>"You act like we never have days off," Akira says as he changes the channel. </p><p>"Here lately we haven't," Yuutarou comments. </p><p>"That's because we need to finish the shooting for the magazine," Akira says. </p><p>"I know I know," Yuutarou whines. </p><p>Tobio giggles again when Akira leans over him and kisses his neck. </p><p>"Today we can just spend it with this beautiful baby," Akira says against Tobio's sensitive ear. </p><p>Tobio shivers and feel their hands running up and down Tobio's side. </p><p>"Maybe we should make love to him, right here, right now," Yuutarou comments. </p><p>"Maybe we should," Akira says rubb8ng Tobio's lower back. </p><p>They quickly strip and Tobio takes Yuutarou's dick all the way as Akira starts rimming him. Tobio moans around Yuutarou which causes Yuutarou to groan and thrust into Tobio's mouth. Akira adds fingers as Tobio's rests his hands on the couch so Yuutarou can fuck his mouth. Akira removes his fingers and sits on his knees. </p><p>"I'm fuck you now beautiful," Akira says kissing Tobio's back. </p><p>Tobio moans as Akira slowly enters him the whole way. </p><p>"Such a beautiful body, and all ours," Akira says as he starts picking up his pace. </p><p>"Please, faster," Tobio begs as he pulls off Yuutarou's member. </p><p>Akira smiles and starts ramming into Tobio as Yuutarou gods back to fucking his face till he's coming down his throat. Tobio licks him clean before resting his cheek against the couch. He ends up coming all over the couch with Akira coming deep inside him. They clean everything up and spends the rest of the day lounging around the house. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long shoot, Yuutarou comes home only to see the house destroy. He sighs cause he knows what is going on. </p><p>"TOBIO KAGEYAMA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yuutarou hollars. </p><p>He waits a few seconds and see Tobio decends down the stairs. </p><p>"What happened to the house?" Yuutarou asks crossing his arms. </p><p>"You see, I was gonna pick everything up, and well it's happen and before you ask I was looking for my phone, and I still haven't found it, so that's why I haven't pick anything up," Tobio says </p><p>"Baby, this is second day this week, one of us came home to the house destroy," Yuutarou sighs. </p><p>Tobio just looks down before looking back up at Yuutarou. </p><p>"I know I am getting a punishment, but can it not be harsh since it's my first time?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"Of course, I was gonna spank you five times, and your phone is right here on the table," Yuutarou says. </p><p>Yuutarou grabs Tobio's phone and place it on the table. He goes and sits on the couch and pulls Tobio across his lap. </p><p>"Over clothes or what?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"Whichever you want," Tobio says looking back at him. </p><p>Yuutarou smiles before he spanks Tobio. Tobio jerks forwards and let out a moan. Yuutarou spanks him four more times before pulling Tobio on a kiss. </p><p>"I love you," He says </p><p>"I love you too," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"What happened here?" Akira asks walking into the house. </p><p>"I wanted a punishment," Tobio admits. </p><p>"And I'm guessing you got it?" Akira asks as he takes his shoes off. </p><p>"Sure did," Yuutarou says. </p><p>"Good, now let clean the house up," Akira says. </p><p>They clean the house up and order take out before cuddling on the couch and watch random shows. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for reading this story and sorry for making it short. </p><p>If you guys would like to read another story with this ship please let me know and what you guys would like it to be about :) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>